Highly streamlined escalators and horizontal passenger conveyors are in demand due to their elegant appearance. These devices are generally formed with a thin balustrade, which may be glass, plastic, or metal, over which the moving handrail passes. The handrail and its guide, which is secured to the balustrade, are much wider than the balustrade which, as noted, is very thin. By way of example, the width of the handrail can be eight times or more than the thickness of the balustrade. This difference in width can create a problem at the newel ends of the conveyor where the handrail reverses its direction of movement. If a passenger is carrying packages, a shopping bag, a briefcase, or the like, the item can bump into the handrail at the newels, and could be dropped. Likewise, one might catch a sleeve or scarf, or the like, between the moving handrail and its stationary guide at the newel ends of the escalator. This can be a particular problem at the exit end of the escalator.